campwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Warrior Championship
The Camp Warrior Championship (previously known as the Camp Warrior Heavyweight Championship) is the current main title for Camp Warrior and one of two championship belts in Camp Warrior, the other being the Camp Warrior Tag Team Championship. Although wrestling at Camp Warrior dates way before the summer of 2017, the Camp Warrior Championship debuted on the first week of that year with inaugural Champion, Dusty Roads. Although it looked like Dusty’s first feud was going to be with Dyno, their fight was interrupted by Savage and Honeybee forcing a tag team bout for both the Camp Warrior Championship and the Tag Team Championship. While Savage and Honeybee won the fight, they kept the Tag Titles and have the Camp Warrior Championship back to Dusty, who promptly beat Dyno using the belt. Dusty held the title for three weeks feuding with the likes of Dynomite, Bagheera and Bombardier Beetle. However, Dusty suffered a legitimate rib injury forcing him to vacate the title. Once Dusty vacated the title, he started a tournament between Bagheera, Beetle, Dynomite and Fentruck. Beetle defeated Dynomite while Fentruck defeated Bagheera making the championship match Fentruck vs Beetle. During the match, Dusty, Fentrucks manager at the time, constantly tried to cheat to where he eventually got attacked by Dyno and Bagheera. Beetle defeated Fentruck for the Championship to which the three celebrated by attacking Dusty once more. The next week Beetle said he was going to be a fair Champion and give a title shot opportunity to whoever deserves it. Dusty comes out, still injured, saying he has a new client, that being Electric Falcon. Electric Falcon beat Bagheera for a title shot opportunity. Falcon quickly beat Beetle for the championship, but when given the title by Dusty, chokeslammed Dusty into the ground. The next week, Beetle revoked his rematch clause against Falcon. Dusty returned as well saying he is no longer injured, he demanded to be added to the match since he never got a chance since his injury. Later on in the week, Screeching Velociraptor beat Dyno in a match to be added to the Championship match, making it a fatal fourway. During the Fatal Fourway, while Beetle and Falcon we’re both unconscious, there was a truck stuck in the mud to which Screech used to his advantage by jumping off of it on to Dusty, he then promptly slammed Dusty’s head into the truck, pinning him for the win. This was the last time The Championship was defended in the summer of 2017 leaving the title currently Vacated. Reigns 2017 Dusty Roads - Inugural Champion (claimed to beat Dark Horse) - 3 days Honeybee and Savage (duel owners) - Defeated Dusty and Dyno - 1 day Dusty Roads - Gifted by Honeybee and Savage - 3 weeks -Vacated Due to Injury- Bombardier Beetle - Defeated Fentruck - 1 week Electric Falcon - Defeated Beetle - 1 week Screeching Velociraptor - Defeated Dusty, Falcon and Beetle - Rest of the Summer -Vacated as Screech is not returning in the summer of 2018- 2018 In 2018 there was to be a contest consisting of 4 Counselors picked by the 4 Directors of that year, Dusty, Honeybee, Nightfall, and Sundance. Dusty started off the choices by picking his old rival and Tag Team Partner, Dyno. Honeybee picked Beetle. Sundance chose Falcon. Nightfall chose Swordfish. While Swordfish was the obvious favorite to win, he lost in the first round to Dyno after Dusty interfered when the Ref wasn’t paying attention. Beetle was also able to defeat Falcon in the first round moving himself to face Dyno in round 2. Sadly, before Dyno vs Beetle could happen, Camp got yeeted and it was decided to have one last big Royal Rumble to determine the final Camp Warrior Champion...for now. The Royal Rumble went as follows. Jackrabbit Cactus Comet Beetle Orion Honeybee Falcon Swordfish Hailstorm Hummingbird Dusty Bobcat Dyno Hammerhead Greyscale The final 2 came to be Orion and Bobcat. Bobcat was able to defeat Orion to become the final Camp Warrior Champion of 2018. Notable events were the starting 2 being Jackrabbit and Cactus, Orion almost killing Falcon, and Hammerhead joining.